


Dick x In x Sakura

by Jankenpon (orphan_account)



Series: Future x And x Advent [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, aged-up, in public sort of?, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jankenpon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's boredom during one of the trio's fashion outings leads to some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they'd been young, Gon realized now, he and Killua had been two things:

 

They had been friends, and they had been fighters.

 

Fighting and growing stronger had been how they'd defined themselves, more or less. But now things were different: Gon was, however unwillingly and distantly, kind of a student again? Killua was a big brother, and while Gon wasn't quite at that level, he'd recently ascended to “Big Bro” level from his previous rank of “Killua's friend guy”.

 

Both of them cared about getting stronger, but as they'd talked about one night, in those rare times when Gon could forget his fears and Killua could drop his defenses long enough for them to just lay in bed and cuddle and talk, the endless climb for power had lost a lot of it's appeal after they'd seen what the peak would look like.

 

Still, stopping the ascent wasn't a possibility: Between Illumi and Hisoka, they had plenty of enemies and things to worry about, even if it didn't quite seem imminent. So they kept up their training regimens, but with effectively endless money and leisure time, Killua had had plenty of time to pick up many hobbies, and most of them were shared between him and Alluka.

 

One of those hobbies was going to kill Gon.

 

This was the third mall they'd been in today. They had gone to the first one at 12 PM on the dot, and it was now nearing 7 PM. Gon alone was carrying something like five bags now—they were up to 20 before Gon had pointed out that they could totally just stuff a bunch of the clothes from different stores into the same few bags. He was sitting outside on the bench outside of this _particular goddamn Dick Sakura_ \- Killua's favorite brand, and oh was Gon going to use that once Alluka was in bed- gazing up at the night sky through the roof's glass paneling. 

 

He was bored out of his mind.

 

It hadn't been bad the whole time, of course – Killua and Alluka were adorable, after all. The possibilities of fashion seemed to light something of a fire in Killua's eyes, especially whenever Alluka came up with a combination he really liked. They were all about vibrant, clashing colors and garish clothes that looked like there were parts missing from them, and honestly Gon enjoyed listening to them laugh, squeal or fight—usually whenever Alluka went for something Killua felt was too uncomfortably revealing. 

 

Gon didn't really see the problem with it, and he'd helped her by adding his charms and voice to the situation a handful of times, which was always fun, but eventually he'd started to lose his energy for the subject. And anyway, Gon supposed he WAS growing up, after all, because he recognized something else: this was something that belonged to the two of them. It wouldn't be good to jam himself into all of their quality time together, either. So he'd steered clear for at least some stretches of time, veering off into other weird stores for games or knickknacks before coming back.

 

But honestly, shopping just didn't have the appeal for him it seemed to have for them. And still, he'd resolved to suffer through it for as long as it took-- He'd had his way with Killua too many times for it to be fair for him to cut them off when they were enjoying themselves so much.

 

But—seriously, it'd been 7 hours. Enough was enough. 

 

He got up and walked inside the –he couldn't help but laugh-- Dick Sakura. “Killuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” he called, loudly as he made his way through the store, trying to find his friends. He could probably call louder, but he didn't wanna scare anyone or anything, so he just kept his voice at a high and persistent whine. 

 

He stalked through the halls and clothes racks, making his way deeper into the store, craning his neck to find the dressing rooms where he figured he'd probably find Killua if he wasn't already out here yelling at him. He made sure to keep yelling his name-- when you wanted to badger Killua into doing something, it was mostly a matter of being really loud and annoying until he decided to relent to avoid the embarassment. 

 

Eventually, as he neared the men's dressing room, he heard a muffled “what is it?” coming from the wall. He headed inside, calling Killua's name all the while. Killua's louder, more annoyed “WHAT IS IT” came again, from a wooden door on his right. He made his way there, tried to open it, couldn't, and immediately put his bags down up against the wall and jumped to catch the upper grip of the wooden door, pulling himself up and over so he could look inside.

 

Gon Freecs was pretty much the biggest idiot alive, he now realized. If Killua had been dressed, he would've immediately stepped outside to yell at him. That hadn't ocurred to him, though, and so here he was, looking down at his half-dressed (half-naked? It was a half-full half-empty thing, he guessed) friend. 

 

Killua was looking up at him with a bit of blush and eyes that were narrowed and annoyed. His shoulders were squeezed into a tight green button up shirt that looked like it could split open if he so much as bent downwards. The rest of him was completely undressed save for his (equally tight) boxers, and from up here Gon could see pretty much every curve –or well, with Killua, sharp angle-- of his body.  The tufts of body hair,  white and thick from his belly button down past  his boxers' line, sparse but visible on his chest. There was that weird feeling hitting Gon again. 

 

He knew he shouldn't be so shocked. Back in the day, Killua's body had been another fact of life-- another secret that it had never ocurred to either of them that they'd shared. But since they'd gotten back together, he'd never really seen Killua without at least a shirt and boxers on, and vice versa. 

 

And after they'd taken such pains to agree they would be careful about how they'd handled this stuff... he'd gone and pulled this. And also, he couldn't seem to stop staring. 

 

Finally,  _finally,_ Killua broke the silence for  both of them. 

 

“Well?”

 

Gon blinked. He wasn't mad?   
  
“Uh”

 

“What'd you want?” Killua pressed. “Also, get down from there, you're gonna break the door”

 

 

“Oh!” Gon hopped down. “Um, nothing, I guess.” he said. He didn't really care about leaving anymore. 

 

There was a small pause.

 

“Do you have more clothes to try on?”

 

“Just two more sets, I think. I have a few more combinations I wanna try”

 

“You're not gonna come out and show Alluka?”

 

“If we showed each other ALL our outfits we'd never leave the store, probably. We only come out when there's ones we think the other will like a lot. That way there's surprises every other day when we wear something new, too”

 

Gon laughed quietly

 

“You're a pretty cute big brother, Killua” he said honestly. He could practically hear the blushing waft from inside the stall.

 

“What's that about, all of a sudden? Dumbass,” he replied, embarassed and defensive as usual. “It's just fun, its not a big deal or anything.”

 

Gon didn't bother answering that. It was just the white noise Killua put out whenever you moved his antenna the right way, honestly. The red in his cheeks, the softness hidden when he closed his eyes a bit too slow—that was where the truth came out, with Killua. 

 

Something stirred deep and low in Gon's stomach again.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Huh!?” 

 

“I'm bored. I wanna watch”, Gon whined a little, but not much. Not enough to really badger Killua. 

 

“Um. Sure, I guess.” Killua said, as the door clicked open. Gon made it a point to open the door too fast, catching Killua off-guard. Locked his eyes on the slightly shorter boy's face, but Gon was slightly hunched over, putting them at eye level together.

 

Killua was looking right at him, eyes wide with a mix of confusion and...pleasant surprise? There was red coloring the space between his cheeks and his eyes, and his mouth was turned downwards in a pout that was more uncertainty than anything like displeasure. Gon knew this face, still. This was actually what Killua wanted.

 

Good.

 

Gon stepped inside. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gon was wishing  he had bigger shorts . Pretty much the instant he'd stepped inside, Killua finishing buttoning his shirt, he'd been hard \-- and he knew Killua could tell . This was really new; how aware of it he was, how aware of Killua he was, how aware of the tension between them. 

 

He knew Killua could see it, but he was striving to look away. He appreciated that, even if he knew it was unfair; every time  Killua changed from one to another pair of too-tight jeans (Gon was starting to realize he was glad Killua had taken to wearing these) he made it a point to try to turn away from Gon, and it wasn't lost on him what that meant. And anyway, when Killua turned around he could see the bulge even through the tight shirt that Killua tried so valiantly to pull over his jeans.

 

Still, at some point they'd both agreed not to address it. Instead, Killua asked Gon what he thought of this shirt or the way this jacket's colors fit against these pants, and Gon answered honestly—that is, that he liked it just fine, pretty much every single time.

 

Killua seemed to accept it as a sounding board-- mumbling criticism and opinions to himself under the vague guise of telling Gon. Gon, meanwhile, couldn't really seem to think at all. The two of them had come a long way from that shaky, messed up reunion in the woods. Things were working out alright between them. But this was the most intimate they'd been since he'd come back, and what's more, it was the first time they'd let the other be aware of the obvious desire they both had.

 

Gon registered in his head that It was probably only a matter of time until he started getting upset or scared again, but it helped that Killua was holding true to his word of not doing anything. Gon was making the calls with regards to them. Of course he was. He knew he could trust Killua-- it just helped to remind himself. 

 

Killua was honestly kind of glad this was his last pair of pants to check out.  This was—weird, different-- and sort of weirdly fun, and he hadn't lied when he said he didn't mind waiting for the guy, but good God, Gon could be a pain. Literally. In his incredibly tight pants. That Gon seemed completely shameless about not taking his eyes off, in his stupid asshole loose shorts.

 

Heavy is the cross, Killua grimly thought to himself. He wondered if Gon had made good on calling Leorio yet, considering it'd been like a week since they'd agreed to do that. He wondered if Gon was gonna do anything or if this was just his payback for keeping him out shopping all day. Maybe Gon had simply decided it was time to torture him to death.  Maybe--

 

Maybe was a blank space where his mind couldn't think anymore. All his thoughts were replaced with simple awareness of the touch: Gon's hand resting on his own, pressing softly into his hip, where he'd just finished pulling these jeans on. They were sharp yellow and black in alternating squares, going perfectly with the black short-sleeved and yellow long-sleeved shirt he'd intended to layer. 

 

Killua looked down, and if the touch stopped his thoughts, then the sight stopped his breath. Gon was looking at him-- eyes shaking but determined, a small smile playing on his face. Killua still knew that face. So this really was what Gon wanted, then. 

 

Good.

 

 

“Can I, Killua?”

 

Killua couldn't really trust his voice to speak. He gave Gon a small nod, instead. 

 

Gon came up, Gon's hand came down and around, and oh god, oh  _god_ .

 

Killua had never realized how much he'd wanted that hand on that spot, but he didn't really have the chance to speak or even moan. Gon's lips were pressed into his, teeth clanging, awkward fumbling, taking what had always belonged to him at last. 

 

Gon pulled away, breathing hard, his right hand loosening the pressure on Killua just long enough to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Killua was relieved-- for a second there he'd been sure as death that he was going to ruin jeans he hadn't even been sure about buying. 

 

Gon had already been leaning over him, but he wasted no time—he was bent lower in front of Killua, dragging his pants down, damn near tearing them off really. Killua didn't even register that his underwear was off too until he'd done it, and when his legs didnt react fast enough to actually take the pants all the way off, Gon apparently decided it didn't matter because he was back up and they were both more or less looking down at the undeniable proof of Killua's arousal.

 

He could feel Gon's eyes vaguely trying to meet his own. He actively avoided them. 

 

“It's been a while since I saw you naked.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Killua couldn't even hide the embarassment in his voice. “It has, I guess”

 

“You're bigger.” a pause. “A lot bigger”

 

“Christ, Gon, will you shut up?” he hissed under his breath. “We're sort of in public here, you know. This is really wrong. Oh god, Alluka might be waiting for us--”

 

Gon was grinning at him and it was devious and evil and Killua felt deeply that he'd made an awful mistake. 

 

“Yeah. We're in public. We're in a Dick Sakura.”

 

Oh,  _GOD--_

 

“You're gonna let your boyfriend give you your first handjob in a Dick Sakura”

 

So THIS was the key to helping Gon get past the only terror that had legitimately ever seemed to truly incapacitate him: It was to let him do whatever he wanted to him, and then once he'd gotten what he wanted in the way he wanted, to unwittingly let him do it in a way that would get Killua mocked forever and he'd never, ever live it down, until the day he died.

 

He was so, SO happy he'd fallen for this guy. So happy.

 

He let him know this: “I could electrocute you to death. Right now. It might be fun.”

 

Gon giggled and drew closer. Drew his hand closer—oh. Oh. There it was. His free hand came up on Killua's back—drew him closer, drew him up, and he was first pulling him closer and then letting him go lax, and Killua couldn't really help how badly he wanted the warmth emanating from Gon's body. He curled his arms around Gon's arms, his hands just barely reaching high enough to grip him at the shoulders. He could feel Gon's breath on his ear, hot and deep, not quite strained but not relaxed.

 

Gon's hand tightened and he made a sound kind of like a whine.

 

“Yeah. Yes.” Gon said, determined and certain. Killua didn't even need to see him to imagine the face he was wearing. He didn't—couldn't-- answer, so his hands just tightened their grip on Gon instead.

 

“This is easier. I think because the parts are different? It makes it easier to know it's not really the same stuff.” he said. Killua was glad it was helping but he kind of wished he'd shut up and—fuck, oh my god, what was he doing with his thumb? Oh my god,

 

A moan escaped his lips. He'd had no idea things could feel quite like that. This was a lot more—intense, than when it was just him by himself. Gon breathed a small laugh and pikced up the pace. A lot. Killua gritted his teeth, hitched up, lost his breath-- and just like that, it was over, and shit, he was going to have to find Gon a change clothes or something, crap.

 

But not yet.

 

Gon's loose hand traveled downwards, resting on the small of his back, both of them focused on stroking and soothing but having very different effects. Killua struggled, found his breath, found the will to speak into the crook of Gon's shoulder where he'd settled his head.

 

“Gon,” and his voice was hoarse and cracked and he could practically FEEL Gon smiling at him. He was so damned pleased with himself. Jackass. Adorable, lovable jackass. Jackass that's upsettingly good with his hands.

 

“Can I?” he breathed again, and looked up at Gon with the question lingering in his eyes. He was still gripped in Gon's arms, still gripped in his hand, and his own main hand unclenched from Gon's shoulder, stroking somewhat awkwardly at his chest, moving downwards, moving--

 

He saw the answer in Gon's eyes before it came out of his mouth. There was uncertainty, fear, deep-set and irrational, as primal and undeniable as all of Gon's desire. He clenched.

 

It still took him a while to get the words out.

 

“Sorry, Killua. Not yet.”

 

Well, Killua knew it couldn't really have been as easy as being in Dick Sakura. He didn't want this to end on an upset, though. He hoped Gon would forgive him for this much—hoped his gamble would pay off.

 

Killua leaned up, craned his neck, touched his hand softly to the side of Gon's face. Gon looked at him, somewhat surprised but not really upset. He was glad.

 

 

Gon had already given him their first kiss just before they started this, but unlike that one, Killua didn't kiss like _total_ crap. It was soft, and chaste, and gentle-- a brushing together of their lips, for a few seconds, a sharing of their breath.

 

He let himself back down. Disentangled himself from Gon and finished taking off his pants, started putting on his regular clothes again.

 

“Don't worry about it. And Gon,”

 

a pause as he slipped his shirt on.

 

“Thanks”

 

He smiled at Gon-- genuine and unguarded, intimate. Gon met him with uncertain eyes, but soon enough, a soft and gentle smile reflected back at him, too.


	3. I actually named this chapter "Killua gets owned" because thats just how owned Killua got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly my favorite thing I've written literally ever I think.
> 
> as usual I'm www.optimisticduelist.tumblr.com

He stepped outside, but Gon—oblivious as he was, tried to follow.

 

“Dumbass!” he shouted. Gon blinked in surprise

 

“Look at yourself! You can't go out like that,” he hissed under his breath. “Get out of those clothes. I'll be back with something else for you to wear.” he said. He lingered long enough for Gon to register what he'd said, look down at his shirt, and blush hard, and then the door was banging shut and he was walking out.

 

He was out the end of the hall when he spotted Alluka. She was wearing a black ragged-looking half of a blouse over a pink turtleneck shirt with long sleeves. Her hands were covered in black fingerless leather, and the pink jeans went very well with the pink belt. She was going for a new sort of girly goth look, and it suited her well.

 

She spotted him almost immediately. “Big brother!” she called, clearly annoyed. Crap. Guess he HAD taken too long.

 

She was up and at him instantly, and Gon was too was still too vivid and raw in his mind for him to keep up with her beat. Alluka noticed this instantly, noting that she'd been waiting for like half an hour, and what took him so long in there? He replied with Uhs and Ums and a muttered sorry, careful not to look right at her.

 

Then he said,

 

“Hey, yell at me later but I kinda need your help. Gon spilled something on himself really bad so I need to get him a new outfit and he's stuck in the changing room. Do you have a guess what size he is?”

 

She paused.

 

Alluka Zoldyck was going on 14, and while she was plenty sheltered, her brother was subtle enough that she'd had to pick up on the more well-hidden things in life pretty quickly to have even a vague hope of understanding him. So it was perfectly obvious to her that something was up.

 

But the flush in her brother's cheeks and the way his hair was messier than a little while ago made her think maybe it was better not to ask. She figured if it was something bad or dangerous Killua would tell her, and he didn't look upset as much as—embarassed? Whatever, boys were weird anyway.

 

She and Killua started looking. They only had something like an hour before the store closed down, so Alluka didn't worry too much about specifics, though she kept an eye out for greens and earthy tones just because—Gon. She made a couple of suggestions, which Killua absently accepted. It was a little disheartening—she preferred it when they were arguing and debating. But it did give her a good idea.

 

“You know, big brother?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Our wardrobes are pretty fleshed out for now, probably.”

 

Killua looked at her, seeming almost offended at the suggestion. She grinned at him. This, they shared in common: there would NEVER be enough clothes.

 

“Just kidding! But you know, I was thinking. Gon doesn't really have many clothes at all”

 

Killua's eyes relaxed, and then looked down at the stall of jean fabrics.

 

“Yeah, he isn't really into this stuff. Gon doesn't really care what he wears much at all.” he said absently, a small smile on his face.

 

“But that's no good!” she yelled suddenly. It got the desired effect—Killua was snapped out of his mysterious reverie, his full attention on her.

 

“Huh?? But it's Gon's stuff, we can't just suddenly make him do stuff he doesn't wanna--”

 

“Yeah you can!” she shot back. “Gon makes you do stuff all the time, and hell he helps me do it too, so like, why not?”

 

Killua blinked at her. “You don't usually swear” he said

 

“Pbbllltththththhttttt”, was her eloquent response. “I'm fourteen! I can swear if I want”

 

“Hey, sure, knock yourself out. I don't care” Killua said, weirdly defensive. “I dunno about Gon though, he wouldn't wear stuff like that even if we made him, this is just an emergency.”

 

Alluka rolled her eyes as she decided to just do things her damn self. She was already holding on to a couple of pretty tight jeans but she needed some cool shirts for him to layer. Maybe a wristband. She wondered if there were dick sakura chokers.

 

 

As she worked, she continued her intellectual attack. “That's totally messed up. You do pretty much whatever Gon wants, and besides, having him dress so boring cramps our group style!” she insisted. Killua was quiet, but she made sure he was still attentive even as she ruffled through shirts to find a yellow that clashed well enough with the earthy green of these pants.

 

“It's about our _aesthetic,_ Killua. We have to be coordinated!” she said, tossing two shirts into Killua's hands. “How are we supposed to look cool and punk at all when you're holding hands with Gon all the time and he looks like, like he goes to church or something?” some arm fishnets, a black trenchcoat heavier than he was, --were those earrings??? Killua was starting to feel something like panic. What were they unleashing?

 

“It's like, a couple of times I was almost too embarassed to let him give me a piggyback ride, but I didn't wanna upset him, you know?” Killua could understand that feeling, yeah-- “but it's still like, we put a lot of effort into looking cool and then everyone sees us with like, this really excitable little kid, you know?” he didn't mention he was pretty sure Gon was the oldest out of all of them. He had to admit she had a point.

 

“And it's like, if you two aren't holding hands or making goo goo eyes at each other, it's kind of like I'm hanging out with my brother and our weird, too-young dad, instead of his boyfriend? I dunno, it just messes with everything!”

 

Killua's mouth was open. Killua was trying to make words. Killua did not remember how you did that. He just looked down at the steadily growing pile of _stuff._

 

Finally, a sound: “So, you knew, then?”

 

Alluka was dusting off her hands. She looked at him. “Knew what?”

 

“About me and Gon, I mean”

 

“Huh?”

 

“About us being, like....more than friends, I guess?” Killua wondered if he could suffocate himself with this pile of stuff. It seemed very attractive.

 

“Was that supposed to be a secret”

 

Killua wanted to die. “Uh, not...really, I guess. I just didn't think anyone could tell”

 

Alluka was quiet.

 

“So have you two like, kissed yet, or anything”

 

This was too surreal. He had gotten a handjob not thirty minutes ago, from the love of his life/his best friend, and now he was out to his sister and she'd known this whole time and it was just so easy to _underestimate Alluka_ , to think she didn't really 'get' any of these things, jesus christ he needed to learn his lesson already.

 

He answered an awkward “....yeah.” and left it at that.

 

A pause. Then:

 

“WOOOOOO!!!!!” Alluka was jumping up and down, taking out her phone and grinning wildly. Killua made some kind of noise, he supposed, because Alluka was dismissing him, saying “Alright go take that to Gon, I'm done, I'm gonna go outside and talk to Palm”

 

“Wait, PALM? Why are you talking to Palm????” Killua was so confused. Killua was so distressed.

 

“I won our bet!” She grinned at him. Jesus christ. “She bet you guys hadn't kissed yet, I bet that you had. I win!” This was unbelievable.

 

It was annoyance and disbelief that brought the words out of Killua, “Yeah well, sorry to dissapoint, but we only kissed like, maybe twenty minutes ago”

 

“Oh.” she looked somewhat dissapointed. There was a pause in which Killua thought he might be turning to steam. Then he heard:

 

“Well, don't tell her that.” And Alluka was gone.

 

That was that, then. Killua was defeated. He was never going to be able to face any of his loved ones ever again. He sighed, humiliated and dejected, and went back to go dress Gon.


End file.
